A computer network, often simply referred to as a network, is a group of interconnected computers and devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources. Adapters, switches and other devices are typically used during network communication for reading and writing data at mass storage devices.
Computing devices (or systems) use an operating system for managing overall computing device operations. It is desirable to have a redundant copy of the operating system in case an original version becomes corrupt. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently provide access to operating system copies.